Twinkle Twinkle, little stars
by DefyingGravityBeth
Summary: New directions  with blaine, karofsky and lauren  meet for the first time, age 3.


"Don't worry son, you'll enjoy it." Said Burt, pushing little Kurt forward gently. Kurt was 3 now, so Burt enrolled him in a nursery to cure him of his "quirkiness" (how many 3 year olds do you know that have a subscription to vogue?).

"See you later, Kurt." Burt said, kissing his cheek and walking out. Kurt bit his lip. There were so many kids there, playing together. What was he gonna do? Who was he gonna play with? Before he could answer that, a little girl with blonde hair and rosy cheeks came up to him, dragging a baby doll along the ground.

"Hi, I'm Quinn." She said, grinning. "Would you like a baby?"

"I can't have a baby, I'm a boy! I think." Kurt said, shaking his head and folding his arms.

"Yes you can! You have to hit a girl then ask her nicely to have one." She said, rolling her eyes. She tapped another girl on the shoulder. "Here Tina, have a baby!" she said, holding the doll out.

"I don't want a baby! I just wanna read and sing with Arthur!" The girl mumbled, ducking her head.

"You have baby now!" Quinn snapped, shoving it into Tina's arms and walking off.

Kurt scuttled off too, thinking it best not to say anything. He kept looking over his shoulder, waiting for his dad to come back, soon he banged into someone.

"Ow! That hurt!" The girl said, continuing to sing. The girl had long brown hair, and was wearing a dress which looked like something Kurt's grandma would knit, Kurt could tell she was a total bossy boots. There was a group of adults sitting around her, clapping along. One of them got up to check on the other kids.

"Ba ba black sheep! Have you any- HEY! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED!" The girl shouted, hands on hips.

"Don't worry, Rachel, I can still hear you. You're a very good singer." Said the lady, looking down, holding a little boy with blonde hair by the shirt, who was trying to escape. "Sam! Stop chasing Quinn! She doesn't like it!"

"She doesn't want to listen." Said Kurt, feeling proud of himself.

"Yes she does! Everyone does! You're just jealous!" said Rachel, hands on hips.

"I am not! You're not a very nice person! I don't like you!" Shouted Kurt, turning his hands into fists.

"She is a nice person. She's my pwetty girlfriend." Said a little boy with brown hair and puppy eyes, kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Thank you Finn, You wanna do it?" asked Rachel, taking his hand.

"Do it?" Finn blinked, confused.

"Yes, a do it! It's when two people come together and make singing noises. At least that's what my dad said."

"Oh. Ok. Can Kurt join in?" Asked Finn.

"No! That's too many people! Also, two boys can't be together. That's impossible!" said Rachel, shaking her head wildly.

"What if two boys fall in love?" Said a girl with fluffy black hair and shiny ebony skin, walking up to them.

"That's stupid, Mercedes. Just as stupid as your parents naming you after a car." Said Finn, nodding at Rachel.

Mercedes turned her hands into fists. "Grr!" she growled, pulling Kurt by his braces across the room. "Hi, what's your name?" She asked, smiling now.

"Kurt." He mumbled, looking down. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair and a big duck hand puppet came running to him, shoving it in Kurt's face.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's what ducks say!" Said the girl, smiling.

This gave Kurt a big fright, making him scream.

"Brittany! I told you not to creep up on people like that!" Said a girl with a black ponytail and big brown eyes said, rubbing Kurt's arm sympathetically.

"Sorry, Santa." Said Brittany, ducking her head down.

"It's Santana!" said a boy with a funny haircut and a ripped shirt said, doing the same thing as Santana on Kurt's other arm. "Here Kurt, this should make you feel better. Look at my guns!" he said, kissing each of his puny arms. "Have a feel of those babies!"

"Isn't Puck amazing? One day I'm gonna be a gold digger and make lots of special friends like him and give the money they give me to charity!" said Santana, running her finger along Puck's arm.

Kurt blinked, confused.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Kurty! We'll take you to the reading corner. They won't bother you there." Said Mercedes, dragging him there.

"This is Kurt, he's joining us!" Said Mercedes, grinning so widely it showed all her teeth.

"Hi Kurt." Mumbled a boy with glasses, waving. "I'm Arthur! But most people call me you-Mike! Matt! Could you stop dancing for 5 minutes, please?"

"Yeah, it's really distracting." Said Tina, who was next to Artie, watching Mike bounce up and down.

"Sorry." Said Matt. "Do you like dancing, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "Dancing's for girls. And I'm not a girl. I think." He said, turning back to Artie. "What were you saying, Artie?"

"I was saying, Do you like reading? Me and Tina do. Especially when we sing the words." Artie said, grinning.

Kurt looked through the pile of books. "Do you have the new vogue issue, the one with Princess Diana on it?"

"No." Said Tina, shaking her head.

"Then no, I don't like reading." Kurt said, walking off. He thought he had talked to everyone here until he saw a boy with black curly hair and triangular eyebrows, wearing a lion mane that went round his face and lion paws, clearly part of a costume.

"Rawr!" The boy said, waving. Kurt shrugged and walked over.

"Hewo." Said Kurt, ducking and blushing.

"Hi! I'm Blaine! My mom called me Blaine because when she was little she loved a book about lion called Blaine. Lions have lots of courage, and so do I. What about you?"

"My name is Kurt. I'm called Kurt because my mom's favourite singer Kurt Cobain

Died the day I was born. What does courage mean?" Kurt mumbled, blushing again.

"Kurt Cobain? His name sounds like ours put together! Kurt Coblaine!" Said Blaine, Putting his paws to his face and collapsing into a heap of giggles. Then his mouth hung open. "You don't know what courage is? Courage means being able to face your fears, like you're brave. Everybody needs courage!"

"I don't have courage. I'm scared of everything." Said Kurt, frowning.

"Well I think as a lion it's my duty to give you courage! I'll help you, but only if we're friends." Said Blaine, smiling.

"Of course!" Giggled Kurt.

"Somebody help!" Said a voice.

"I think that's our cue! Kurt Coblaine to the rescueeeeeeeeeee!" said Blaine, grabbing Kurt by the arm and running to the scene. "What's happening?" he asked when he got there.

"It's Migeegee, Finn's Blanket, That meanie Karofsky won't give him back!" Squeaked Rachel, trying to jump and catch it, and failing.

"Migeegee? That's a stupid name, just like how dressing like a lion is stupid, Anderson!" said Karofsky, laughing evilly as Finn whimpered.

"Oh my gosh Blaine, he's huge!" Said Kurt.

"Don't worry, Karofsky's 6. He keeps getting held back because he's a poopyhead." Said Blaine, giggling at his own joke. "Here, I have a plan, get on my shoulders!" he said, leaning down so he could get on them.

"Ok." Kurt said, getting on them as Blaine stood up. "What now?"

"Grab Migeegee!" Said Blaine.

Kurt leaned over and took it with ease out of Karofsky's hands (because he was waving it around in triumph), shouting "COURAGE!"

"You did it!" Said Blaine, putting Kurt down and hugging him.

"You win this time, Freak & Freckle-Face." Said Karofsky, stomping off.

"That's Kurt Coblaine!" Said Kurt, sticking his tongue out.

"Thank you so much." Said Finn Breathlessly, taking Migeegee and cuddling it close.

"Why did you do that, Kurt? It wasn't as if I was nice to you." Said Rachel.

"I was teaching him courage, I have _lots_ of it." Said Blaine, grinning.

"Well, if you had lots of courage you would kiss me." Said Rachel.

"Okay then!" Said Blaine, leaning over and kissing her, right on the lips. This worried Kurt.

"He's _mine._" He thought.

"!" Blaine said, finishing off the kiss.

"That was a breeze." Blaine said, nodding, smiling and folding his arms, admiring himself.

"Kids! Singing time!" One of the leaders called.

"Oh boy!" Said all the kids except Kurt, running to the centre of the room.

One of the leaders saw him just standing there.

"Okay chickie, just stand next to your friend Blaine. You'll enjoy it, honest." She said, fixing his bow tie and shoving him forward.

"Come on, Karofsky and Lauren! Join in at least once or we'll have to hold you back another year!" Another leader whispered.

"No! Singing's for girls!" Said Karofsky, pouting.

"I just wanna eat." Said Lauren, eating a chocolate bar.

The leader sighed. "Okay Kids, twinkle twinkle little star. Help Kurt with the actions. 3,2,1, GO!"

All the kids started singing, surprisingly well, as if it was rehearsed. Rachel was at the front, singing the loudest, of course. Blaine pulled mocking faces at Kurt. Kurt giggled.

"I think I'll like it here." Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hand.

"I think I'll start to like it now too, especially with you as my best friend forever." Replied Blaine, squeezing his hand, smiling.

"Awww! That's adorable! I can totally imagine these two being a couple when they're older." Whispered one of the leaders to another.

"I know, right? I really wanna see all these kids when they're at high school. It would be TV gold."

**Thanks for reading, hope you found it cute. Please review, Reviews are like crack to me xD I'll make more if you ask nicely :3**


End file.
